<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Recieve It's Warmth by BeckWeeps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137984">To Recieve It's Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckWeeps/pseuds/BeckWeeps'>BeckWeeps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret and Tommy are only mentioned but still, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Floris | Fundy, Wilbur was not the best parent, almost arson but it gets stopped in time!, fundy has been pushed aside too long, he gets a hug!!, he just wants somebody to care, look i just have a lot of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckWeeps/pseuds/BeckWeeps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to receive its warmth.</p>
<p>In which Fundy has not been embraced by the village. He has been through so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, all platonic babey - Relationship, dont be weirdchamp in my angst fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Recieve It's Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His father had once said “the child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to feel it’s warmth.” It was one of the few times Fundy had spoken up about how his father only ever cared about Tommy. Precious Tommy. Tommy who could do no wrong, had been cast out and “don’t you see Fundy my son? Tommy needs me. He needs somebody to care for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy hated that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed someone to care too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he smiled, and twitched his ears, and as he walked away from his father, he let the silent tears fall. A selfish part of Fundy wished his father would put him first for once. He just wanted his father to be proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the Pet Wars happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he was doing what was right. Sapnap had been killing pets. He had killed Fungi. Surely his father would be proud of him for standing up against Sapnap? Surely his father would be proud of him for doing the right thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father was not proud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet when Tommy had done the same thing over some stupid discs? Oh well of course his father was “so proud Tommy, you did the right thing. We’re so proud of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course we’re proud of you Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHY?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it him? Was he the problem? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Maybe it was him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, Tommy was loud and brave and a good soldier. He was worthy of Wilbur’s praise and attention. But Fundy? Fundy was a coward. Fundy was quiet and didn’t like fighting like Tommy did. Maybe Tommy did deserve his father’s attention more</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And remember Fundy, the child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to receive its warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed it made sense for his father to prioritise Tommy. Fundy could wait patiently. He didn’t need the attention. He didn’t need his fathers praise. He would just follow instructions and make it easier for his father to focus on Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For months Fundy tried so hard. He tried so fucking hard. He did everything he was told, he didn’t complain when his father treated him like a child, he didn’t complain when he was ignored, pushed aside in favour of literally anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was hopeless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When an election was announced, he thought maybe, MAYBE, he would have a chance. After all, his father had once said that Fundy would be his Vice President because “who else would do a wonderful job like you would Fundy?” His father clearly forgot about those hollow words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fine though. He didn’t care that he had been pushed aside once again in favour of Tommy. It didn’t bother him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he joined with Niki, a spur of the moment decision for the two of them and Coconut2020 was in the running for the presidency. Maybe this was how he could make his father proud! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t. His father was furious, talking about how Fundy should have supported him, and how after everything could Fundy go against him like this? Fundy. Fundy the embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy supposed he would just never make his father proud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then his father and Tommy were exiled and this! This was his chance!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he did what Schlatt wanted, if he turned away from everything he knew...maybe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...will burn it down to receive its warmth...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too easy to burn the flag. His flint and steel clicked just once and he stared as the flames spread, a fragment of the flag falling to the ground in front of him. He shoved it uncaringly into his pocket, ignoring the heartbroken screams of Niki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...will burn it down to receive its warmth...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just followed orders. He did as he was told. He kept his feelings buried so deep in his chest and his observations tucked into a notebook in his pocket at all times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy forced his smile when people who he thought were his friends turned away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed it off when they kept killing him at the festival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He risked everything for them. Fundy was definitely not bothered by it. He didn’t care. None of them knew he was spying. They thought he had betrayed them so goddammit he will deal with what they do to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will live with the fact that they all despise him. If they hate him then they can’t work out what he’s really doing. They can’t give him away to Schlatt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...he didn’t want an execution like Tubbo’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...will burn it down to receive its warmth…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just wanted to help. He risked everything. He lost everything. He lost everyone. But it was fine! It didn’t matter! He was being useful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was being useful</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was being…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Traitor Son”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fundy, I despise you. You were my son and you just betrayed me. I have nothing to say to you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They still hated him. His FATHER still hated him. He had risked everything, and for what? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he smiled, he fought by their sides. He ignored the stares every time a traitor was mentioned. He fought with them. He trusted them even if they didn’t trust him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The child who is not embraced by the village...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the explosions everything happened too fast. It was too much. Fundy had lost his father. Fundy was an orphan. Fundy was still unloved by everyone. Nobody cared about Fundy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody cared about him...nobody cared. nobodycarednobodycarednobodycared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father was fucking dead. His father was a fucking ghost. His father barely remembered him. His father fucking forgot about him. His grandfather didn’t want him. Oh Phil could pretend that he didn’t mind having Fundy around but he heard the comments, the whispered words when he thought Fundy was too far away to hear. No. Phil didn’t want Fundy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the child who is not embraced by the village</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then. For a moment. Fundy dared to hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Fundy, wanna be adopted?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have never hoped. Of course Eret didn’t really care. Of course he wasn’t a priority. It just hurt that even on the day he was supposed to be adopted, he wasn’t even enough of a priority for Eret to send even a note. A message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was used to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to receive its warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...will burn it down to receive its warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...will burn it down...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...will burn it ...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...will burn…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants to burn it to the ground. Maybe then his father would be proud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flint and steel clicked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three times</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fundy no! Nonono don’t do that mate come on now.” Someone’s hands wrapped around Fundy’s, gently prying the flint and steel from his grasp. “There we go mate, none of that now, you’re okay. You’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t hold back anymore. He just wanted somebody to notice him. He wanted somebody to want him. Fuck. He just wanted...he wanted a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy stiffened. He was… He collapsed into the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know Fundy. You’ve been hurting for a long time haven’t you mate.” The words were gentle, the hand running through his hair even more so. “You don’t realise how loved you are. How much we all love you and want you around. But God Fundy you are so loved. You don’t need this. You don’t have to hide like this anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dam that had blocked in all his emotions for months finally burst. He sobbed, hands scrambling to get the flint and steel back. He had to do this. Everyone hated him anyway. He had to do this. Fundy’s heart felt as though it were being torn in two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give it. You don’t get it! You don’t understand! I have to do this! Nobody wants me around. My own father didn’t want me! I-I...I have to do this! I…I just wanted somebody to care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let you burn L’Manburg Fundy. I know how bad you’re hurting mate, but this won’t help you. You won’t feel any kind of warmth from doing this. All you will feel is regret. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice your hurt sooner. I’m so sorry I didn’t do more for you Fundy. But I’m here now and I care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy didn’t know how long he cried for, his whispered please’s and no’s fading away into quiet whimpers. Part of him was embarrassed, he wasn’t supposed to fall apart like this. Nobody cared about how he felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone did care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes before looking up. Phil? Phil cared about him? But Phil didn’t want him around. Phil didn’t care about him. But…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil? I uh I thought. I didn’t...I…” Fundy looked away. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Fundy. Nono you don’t have to apologise, Fundy. You have done nothing that you have to apologise for. I am so sorry all of us weren’t there when you just needed somebody. I’m sorry for not telling you how much I care.” Phil sounded upset, his voice still so soft, almost painfully so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy couldn’t help but realise nobody had been so soft...so gentle with him for so long. He couldn’t remember the last time...maybe when he and Niki teamed up for the elections? His whole body shook. It was all too much for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on mate, how about we go home. Me and you can take a few days to just rest and talk. You’re alright now. I’m here. I love you so much Fundy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to receive its warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But sometimes, somebody comes along at the right time and shows that the child is still cared for.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A Ghost Smiles Before Fading Into The Setting Sun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay listen I wrote this purely because of my younger sister Squiddy. Say thank you to Squiddy for going on a voice message ramble in the group chat today about Fundy's whole character arc. I basically have a lot of feelings about Fundy who just tries so fucking hard only to not be enough time and time again aha fuck.</p>
<p>this may vaguely be a vent fic whoops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>